Unexpected Reaction But Expected
by Avatar Whitelighter
Summary: Betty and Veronica are sharing a hotel room with one another for the very first time on a school trip. Upon the sight of the Queen size bed Betty freezes and realizes that she'll be sharing a hotel bed with Veronica for the very first time. This is the beginning of Betty's journey of realizing that Veronica is the singer of her soul.


**The Riverdale Fan Ficton Challenge Forum**

 **The Challenge:**

 **The Yearly 365 Challenge**

 ** _I signed up at the end of March and here it is end of May and I decided oh hey I need to start the list …. I know I won't fill all 365 by the 31_ _st_ _of December … but I can fill quite a few._**

 **Prompt #308 (Trope) Sharing A Bed**

"Well there it is." Betty nodded as she stared at the queen size bed in the middle of the room.

"We have shared a bed before B." Veronica giggled as she took a seat in the desk chair.

"We shared each other's beds Veronica. Never a hotel bed before." Betty didn't take her eyes off of the bed.

"What's the difference." Veronica shrugged.

Betty's cheeks lightly heated up.

Hope fluttered Veronica's chest at the sight. But her face remained calm and friendly. "If you are uncomfortable then I'm sure one of the other girls wouldn't mind switching rooms."

Betty head lifted as she met Veronica's eyes. "No." She blurted out. "I mean you and I share beds all the time Ronnie. You are my best friend after all. I don't want to share a hotel room with anyone but you." Her eyes widen slightly as what she just said flashed through her mind.

Veronica stood to her feet. "Well good. I don't want to share a hotel room with anyone but you either B." She walked towards the bathroom. She closed the door behind her. She leaned back against the door as she waited until Betty could calm herself in the room. "I love you." She whispered softly as the flat of her hands rested against the closed bathroom door.

Betty stared wide eyed at the closed bathroom door. She swallowed around the thickness that had become her glands. _You need to keep it together Betty girl; Ronnie doesn't like you like that. She just likes you as a friend. Just a friend. A best friend. But she doesn't think of you as a partner. She'll never think of you a partner. Do not ruin this friendship Betty._ She sighed inwardly as she looked at the bed one more. Picturing her and Veronica between the sheets. Picturing Veronica on top of her with her bare back uncoverd from the sheets. Picturing her hands against the bare skin of Veronica's back and against the sides of Veronica's breast. Picturing Veronica grinding down against her groin as she hissed out a slow moan. _Shit not helping Betty. Not helping! Stop it right now! Stop it I tell you!_ Veronica's pleasured filled eyes was staright in her mind's eye as she came undone on top of her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she felt her body tremble with desire.

Betty sighed deeply as she opened her eyes. She looked at the closed bathroom door. She walked firmly over to her purse, and picked it up. She rushed to the door and rushed out of the room. She didn't realize that the door slam shut behind her as she rushed down the hallway.

Veronica jerked the bathroom door opened, and wide eyes walked out. Deep frown on her face; "Perhaps Betty wants to change rooms after all." She whispered as she walked over and sat down in the desk chair. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell. _Betty; I'll ask Melody and Varlie to switch roommates._ Tears sparkled in her eyes as she hit send.

Betty felt her cell vibrate in her jeans pocket and she pulled it out. Her eyes widen as her steps stopped dead. "No." She whimpered. _Don't you dare Ronnie. I won't switch roommates. I just remembered that I forgot to get something._

 _Are you sure Betty?_

 _Yes I'm sure Veronica._ Betty quickly pressed Veronica's name and put her phone up to her ears. "I'm sorry that I rushed out the way I did Ronnie. I honesty forgot something and I wanted to get to it before I forgot."

"I can tell when you are lying to me B." Veronica's unsure voice spoke in her ear.

Betty turned around and headed back to the room. "I just needed a breath of fresh air." She spoke as she stopped in front of their hotel room. She slipped the key card in and opened the door. Lowering her phone at the sight of Veronica back in the desk chair. She allowed the door to shut behind her as she walked future into the hotel room. She sat at the end of the bed.

Veronica worried her lower lip. "You won't hurt my feelings if you don't want to share a hotel room with me B." Her arms rose to rest across her chest. Shrugging. "I just want you to be comfortable and enjoy this school trip is all."

Betty fell backwards onto the bed. "Why can't I just have a normal reaction to things." She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. "Why does it always have to come as such a dramatic thing." Her eyes squeezed shut.

Veronica stood up and moved to the bed. Sitting down carefully so not to startle the blonde.

Betty heaved a sigh. "Veronica Lodge if you aren't lying down next to me in one second … then so help ….."

Veronica laid down so her head was turned to stare at her best friend. She reached over and gently took Betty's hand in hers; interlacing their fingers.

Betty hummed. Her eyes drifted open and her head turned so she could lock eyes with the slightly shorter brunette. "Hi." She whispered with a smile quirking on her lips.

"We are two of the biggest dorks on this planet B." Veronica quipped.

Betty rolled her eyes. "I'm fine with it. Are you?"

Veronica leaned forward the inch that she need. She placed her lips against Betty's warm cheek. "I'm always fine with it." Her voice husked as she pulled away. She rested her head back on the bed.

 _She's going to be the death of me._ Betty's eyes lifted to stare at the ceiling once more. _But what a way to go._ A soft smile made it's self known on her lips. "What time do we have to meet the rest of the group?"

"We don't." Veronica kept her eyes on her best friend's face. "We are free to do whatever we want to tonight. If we leave the hotel we just need to check in with Mrs. Smith."

"That's nice." Betty sighed as she relaxed into the mattress. "I actually feel like just hanging out in the room." She turned her head. "If you want to go do stuff then …."

"Hanging out in the room with you honesty sounds perfect B." Veronica smiled as her fingers gently pressed into the back of Betty's hand.

Betty hummed as she got lost in the sea of hazel chocolate eyes that had fast became her favorite shade of brown.

Veronica had all ready been long lost in the sea of blue green. Ever since first looking into them that wet night in August back in '16. She never planned on finding her way out of the sea of blue green that were Betty's iris. Never. She was hopelessly and happily lost.

Betty sat up; pulling Veronica whom hand was still locked in hers up with her. She rested her head against Veronica's shoulder. "This is nice."

Veronica rested her head ontop of Betty's. "Yes it is." She agreeed as she lifted her free hand to gently trace if on Betty's cheekline.

"I'm sorry that I made you worried." Betty softly spoke. "I'm sorry that I made you unsure."

"You have nothing to be sorry for B. Nothing." Veronica softly but firmly spoke. "Nothing." She repeated.

Betty moved and after she felt Veronica left her head from hers; her eyes locked onto Veronica's chocolate ones. "I made you worried." She bit her lower lip. "I made you unsure."

Veronica stood from the bed. Walking over to her suitecase and opening it. "I'm going to take a shower; and get ready for bed. How about you order room service."

"Veronica ..." Betty began.

Veronica lifted her head to meet the concern swirl of blue green eyes. "I'm not avoiding this discussion B. But we got all night to talk this through." She looked down at her open suitcase and pulled out her nightware. "I just feel that we need to be ready for bed for it." She got to her feet. Walking over to where Betty remained at the end of the bed. She rested her left hand on Betty's shoulder and bent down; she kissed the top of the blonde head. "Relax B." She sighed as she stepped away from her soul.

Betty silently watched Veronica as she walked towards the bathroom. She fell back against the mattress once the bathroom door closed softly. "Way to go Betty." She softly whispered to herself. "Way to fucking go." Her eyes closed as she tried to figure out a way to _not_ reavel her very impropal day dream about Veronica _to_ Veronica. Yeah this night was going to be even more sticky then she realized upon entering the hotel room with Veronica; and seeing the queen sized bed.


End file.
